


Stormy Day

by in_motu_proprio



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koschei (young Master), is having a rough day and Thete (young Doctor) knows it.  I see them as very young in this story, likely taking place soon after they first met as a matter of fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormy Day

**Title:** Stormy Day  
 **Author:** in_motu_proprio  
 **Beta:** lilbakht  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Genre:** Comfort  
 **Pairings:** Young Master/Young Doctor  
 **Spoilers:** None, Sweetie  
 **Warnings:** None that I can think of  
 **Summary:** Thete, young Doctor, sees Koschi, young Master, out on the playground 

 

Though it was a perfectly beautiful day, orange with promise, Thete could see the storm in Koschei's eyes all the way across the meadow. The young Time Lord had long since scared off most of the other children, making himself an outcast quite early on. Thete watched him sitting under the bowing tree near the water alone, inspecting a pair of bugs he had in one hand. His curiosity was boundless and Thete respected that. 

Thete known the boy as long as he could remember. From those earliest memories, he'd known there was something different about Koschei and that was where the fascination had begun. Thete knew that Koschei knew him, but it wasn't as though they were friends. While Koschei might be from a good house, being friends with the boy would be tantamount to social suicide. One could be from a great house, but children could always sniff out the one who was different. It was the same reason that Thete didn't have many friends. Later in life, he sometimes thought about the storm in Koschei's eyes that day sitting in the red grass. Koschei's eyes were what tipped him over the edge. 

"... so there is this yellow fruit that grows on this tiny planet across galaxies. It's kind of.... " Thete mimed the shape with his hands, making a wide sort of vaguely obscene gesture, before taking a very big risk and flopping down on the ground in front of Koschei. "We studied it last week. Thought you might remember the name." 

"What are you doing?" Koschei looked at the other boy with curiosity and a fair bit of wariness as his eyes flicked over to Torvic to make sure this wasn't another one of his tricks. 

"It's driving me mad and you're really bright, top marks and all, and I wanted to know if you knew what it was called. It sounds delicious and as soon as I get off this planet, I'm going to try one. But the thing is that I have to know what it's called in order to find it. And if you remembered the planet of origin as well, that would be smashing." He clapped his hands together and looked expectantly at the boy. It took a few moments and Thete could feel Koschei tickling the edges of his brain, trying to see if Thete was sincere. The decision was quick and as they talked about far off places they'd soon go, Thete saw the bad weather in Koschei's eyes retreat. He knew he couldn't keep it at bay forever, but for awhile they could weather the storm together.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ community who_contest prompt 'bad weather'. This was the one I decided not to submit, though.


End file.
